Vehicle bodies include rear frames extending in a front-and-rear direction thereof and arch-shaped upper frames disposed above the rear frames. The upper frames have rear end portions connected to rear end portions of the rear frames.
The arch-shaped upper frames bear bumper beams of other vehicles located at a higher level, when the vehicles collide with rear parts of the vehicle bodies, as disclosed in EP 1361140 A2 (Patent Literature 1 below).
However, such upper frames can be undesirably bent by the bumper beams as the bumper beams hit the upper frames. Then, the bumper beams can ride over the bent upper frames (i.e., the rear part of the vehicle bodies).